cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Cullen
Peter Cullen (1941 -) Film deaths *''King Kong (1976)'' [King Kong]: Falls to his death from the World Trade Center after being shot by fighter pilots. (Peter provided the voice of the character, while Rick Baker appeared under the costume.) *''Gremlins (1984)'' [Gremlins]: Providing voices for several of the creatures, most of them apart from their leader Stripe (Frank Welker) are killed in an explosion after Zach Galligan causes a gas leak then sets fire to the theater they are hiding out at. *''The Transformers: The Movie (1986)'' (animated) [Optimus Prime/Ironhide]: "Optimus Prime" dies from his wounds following a battle with Megatron (Frank Welker), after passing the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus (Robert Stack). His voice is heard inside the Matrix when Hot Rod (Judd Nelson) takes it from Galvatron (Leonard Nimoy) and becomes Rodimus Prime. Due to the mass negative reception of Optimus Prime's death, the character was revived in the TV series. "Ironhide" gets blasted to death by Megatron. *''G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987)'' (animated) [Nemesis Enforcer]: Thrown to a pit by Sgt. Slaughter (played by the real life Sgt. Slaughter). *''Predator (1987)'' [The Predator]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with a bomb planted on his wrist after Arnold Schwarzenegger crushes him with a log. (Peter provided the voice of the character, while Kevin Peter Hall appeared under the costume.) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)'' [Optimus Prime]: Stabbed in the back by Megatron (voiced by Hugo Weaving). He tries to free himself, but Megatron destroys his spark with a blast from his Fusion Cannon. He is revived later on by Shia LaBeouf. TV deaths *'Knight Rider' *''The Transformers: A Prime Problem (1985; animated)'' [Optimus Prime/Ironhide/Optimus Prime clone]: Destroyed by the Autobots (the real Optimus Prime and Ironhide survives). *''The Transformers: Dark Awakening (1986; animated)'' [Optimus Prime]: Sacrifices his own life in order to save his Autobot friends and thwart the Quintessons' (Regis Cordic, Roger C. Carmel and Jack Angel) schemes by piloting and ramming a ship into a trap placed on an asteroid, the explosion destroying him. (This is retconned in a later showing of this episode, which leads to the two-parter: The Return of Optimus Prime) *''Megas XLR: Coop D'Etat (2004; animated)'' [Zanzor]: Cut in half by Coop(voice by David DeLuise when he took the sword from him by piloting Megas. *''Transformers Prime: Nemesis Prime (2011; animated)'' [Nemesis Prime]: Destroyed by Optimus Prime (also voiced by Cullen). (Nemesis Prime was voiced by both Cullen and Clancy Brown). *''Transformers Prime: Rebellion (2012; animated)'' [Optimus Prime]: Dies from his wounds. He's revived by Smokescreen (Nolan North). *''Transformers Prime: Thirst (2012''; animated)''' [Vehicon]: Destroyed by Megatron (also played by Welker). *''Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising (2013; animated; TV Movie)'' [Optimus Prime]: Sacrifices his own life in order to restore life on Cybertron. Later returns to life in the sequel series Robots in Disguise. Video Game Deaths *''Transformers the Game'' (2007) [Optimus Prime]: In the decepticon campaign(PlayStation 2/Playstation 3 versions/Wii/Xbox 260/PC), he is by Frank Welker's flail. Gallery Kongdead.png|King Kong dead in King Kong (1976) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:1941 Births Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:People who died in a G.I. Joe film Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Paramount Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Roman Catholic Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:King Kong cast members Category:Legends Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Chris Columbus Movies